Falling to Pieces
by Ginzi
Summary: This. This wasn't what he had expected at all. No. Not at all. Maybe the was a reason it ended up this way. No, in all his years, he had learned that fate did not dictate your destiny. But this. This was a lot to take in. Story about 2pArthur. Rated M for later chapters and foul language. 2p Hetalia


This. This wasn't what he had expected at all. No. Not at all. Maybe the was a reason it ended up this way. No, in all his years, he had learned that fate did not dictate your destiny. But this. This was a lot to take in.

~.~.~Several Years Earlier~.~.~

Maybe it was something he ate, maybe it was that kick to the gut he got at school? Either way, he felt like crap. He tossed and turned in his bed, curling up in a ball under his huge comforter. Too early, he thought. No, he wasn't supposed to be up this early. No. It was before noon. On a saturday. Good lord, maybe he slept wrong. Maybe he caught a bug. Either way, he felt like crap. No, today was supposed to be a good day. A day of lounging about and doing whatever he pleased. Which included watching the tele, maybe playing some of the new video games he had gotten the week before but never got a chance to play, maybe even some mindless snacking here and there. But instead he was lying in bed, in pain. What a wonderful way to start off the weekend~!

His name is Arthur Kirkland. He's a nice, polite, and pink-haired Britsh man, who moved to America recently. Needless to say it was a big change in the Englishman's life. His parents didn't care much for how it affected him, not that he cared. He'd do what he's done for years, endure. Slowly making his way to sit up, clutching his stomach, he groaned in pain. "Gosh dangit... Stupid bloody stomachache... I'm just going to ignore you, you attention hog..." he grumbled as he sat at the edge of his bed. Maybe he should just stay in bed. Truth be told, he didn't want to. He was too stubborn. He refused to let a little stomachache ruin his weekend! Yes, just ignore it! Maybe it'll go away, like an annoying person who keeps repeating the same punchline to a lame joke over and over again.

Relaxation and laziness is what he had planned and he was determined to carry out that plan. Yes, nothing was going to ruin his Saturday. Except maybe that it wasn't morning yet. 9 o'clock in the morning his clock read, 2 at night his other did, the latter being right. It was still pitch black outside. "Gosh dangit... Fudge my life.." he groaned, clenching his teeth as he stood up. His head spun and his stomach churned, but stubbornness urged him to stand. He'd have to get some medicine from the kitchen. A not-so simple task since his parents were extremely strict. Cracking his door just enough to slip out, but not enough to let too much light leak into the hallway. His parents liked to sleep with their door open, to keep an eye on their children. He silently crept down the hall, downstairs and into the kitchen beside the staircase. Opening the first cabinet door on the left, he rummaged through headache pills, sleep inducing presciptions, and other assorted medication. "Pain killers... well, this'll have to do.." he thought to himself, not daring to even whisper aloud for fear of his father hearing with his hawk-like ears. Quietly opening the bottle, he reached two fingers into the bottle and pulled out 2 small white pills before closing it and carefully putting the bottle back in it's place.

Now creeping back up the stairs, he looked back, making sure he didn't put a thing out of place. Really, his parents were the cause of his stress and paranoia, that was sad. Most of the medication in the medicine cabinet was for him. "What are you doing out of bed?..." Arthur froze mid-step on the second to last step on the stairs. Scared out of his wits, he turned his head slowly to see who was talking. Much to his relief, it was only his brother, Owen, standing there shirtless, arms crossed over his chest, and tapping his bare foot. Arthur was only glad his foot was bare, otherwise it would've woken up their parents. He sighed out a breathe of relief and fisted the front of his shirt in an attempt to calm his beating heart. "What are you doing?" Arthur shot back at his brother as he pushed past him, heading to his room. "Don't flip this on me!" Owen whispered back. Arthur grinned at his brother, sticking out his tongue at him before slipping back into his room silently as before.

Leaving his brother out there, in their house it was every sibling for themselves, except for Arthur and Allistor. Arthur made his way to his bathroom and turning on the faucet, he grabbed a rinse cup and filled it with water. Popping a pill into his mouth and downing the water, he swallowed the first pill. Unfortunately it wouldn't take effect until at least a half hour later. No matter, he'd occupy his time until it did and he could go to sleep again. Arthur walked out of the sliding doors across his room and stepped out onto his balcony. It'll kick in at any moment, just give it a second, old boy. How exactly did he get here? Standing outside in the dark, leaning on his railing, stomach still doing somersaults, and mind completely fuzzy. It didn't matter, the medicine was about to kick in a minute. In this daze, the Brit caught sight of the tree in their backyard rustling in the wind. It was dangerously close to the house, a situation of lightning striking and said tree falling over onto the east side of the house played in his mind. Yes, it was very close to his balcony, so close it seemed like he could touch it's leaves. Leaning even further with his arm out-stretched, he reached for the already changing leaves that also had already started to fall. Having had moved during the summer, they got settled in just in time to make that year of school. Tomorrow was supposed to be his first day. That's probably why his stomach was going crazy and off it's lid. Weird school schedule, but it's supposed to be the shortest in the world so that was a plus.

A loud metalic creaking sound pulled him from his thoughts, another metalic noise sounded and he found himself falling from his balcony into the darkness of their backyard. No. No, it wasn't supposed to end this way. Falling from a balcony, neck broken when he made contact with the ground or impaled on those god-awful porcelain yard figurines his mother loved so much. No. But it seemed inevitable. He shut his eyes at tightly as he could and waited for death to envelop him and take him away. Waiting, waiting. What was going on? He shouldn't be conscious right now. Opening his eyes, he found himself in his backyard, the shrubbery that surrounded their new house in front of him along with the east side of their house. He looked around, spotting the broken railing laying the the bushes glinting in the moonlight. He wasn't dead, he wasn't hurt, he seemed completely fine, beside his inner thigh having been cut from the railing and his pajama bottoms ripped. Aside from the slight sting that came from it, he was completely fine. "Feel comfortable? Feel free to get up at any moment, but no rush..." Arthur jumped in a comical way when he heard the voice. It came from beneath him is what scared him the most. Looking down, he saw a hooded figure underneath him, sprawled out on the ground. "Oh deary me! I'm terribly sorry!" Arthur said, extremely flustered as he got off the other and helped them up. "Oh golly gee! Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed as he dusted them off. "Nah, it's fine... I'm okay, I'm okay..." they said, coughing some and straightening out their jacket. "I should be asking you that. Are YOU okay? You fell from there," the stranger looked up to his balcony and broken railing jutting out in an obvious way. "Oh! Y-Yes! I'm fine.. Thank you! You saved me," Arthur gushed nervously as he wrung his hands together. "Eh, it's fine. I'm glad I did something right for a change.." they scratched behind their head, looking off in a seemingly indifferent way. Getting a closer look, all he could see were the bright whites of their headphone cords snaking their way from inside their hoodie and down to the pocket where a hidden music player blasted some kind of loud, pulsating music into the ears of this stranger. This stranger who was in his backyard, in the middle of the night. "Uhm... What are you doing in my backyard?" Arthur asked, suspicion and caution in his voice. Were they a burglar? Trying to rob the newly settled family in the night. "I always cut through here, to my knowledge no one has lived here in ages." they replied in a matter of fact way, shoving their hands into pockets. "So, you new?" Arthur was still suspicious of this random stranger, but they did save his life. "Hm? Oh! Uhm, yes. We just moved here from the UK a couple of days ago.." Arthur's voice trailed as he tried to catch a glimpse of their face. He mentally scolded himself for forgetting his glasses, he was practically blind without them. "Oh, I thought I recognized that accent. Well welcome.." they turned and flashed a slight smile to Arthur. "Oh, thank you, that's very kind of you!" Arthur blurted out, he wasn't used to these kind of situations. I mean, he fell on top of the person. How does one carry out a normal conversation after an incident like that? "Ah, well. See you later, I suppose.." they turned and walked to the sidewalk, throwing a wave back at Arthur. "Oh, and be careful.. I'm not always gonna be here for you to land on.." he heard the stranger give a slight chuckle. "Oh, y-yes! Thank you!" Arthur called after them, watching them disappear from sight before going through the backdoor and slipping into the house. He made his way upstairs and into his bedroom, he flopped back down onto his bed and covered himself up. All of this taking place without waking his parents amazingly. Now trying to register everything that had happened, he found that his stomach was no longer churning and aching, which meant the drug-induced sleep wasn't too far off. Like many things in his life, he closed his eyes and tried to forget about it. Unfortunately, he had no such luck. He couldn't stop thinking about their smile as he slipped out of consciousness.


End file.
